An active matrix organic light emitting diode (referred to as AMOLED) panel is called as the next generation of display technology, white organic light-emitting diode (referred to as WOLED) and color filter (referred to as CF) technology serving as an important development direction of AMOLED attracts more attention, and an AMOLED display substrate manufactured by using the WOLED and CF technology has advantages of high utilization rate of electroluminescence (referred to as EL) materials, low requirement for a mask for evaporating EL, improvement of aperture ratio with top-emitting EL and the like.
A display device adopting the AMOLED display substrate needs a large cell gap. To ensure the cell gap of the display device, thicker photo spacers (referred to as PS) are required to be manufactured, and auxiliary electrodes are required to be formed on the photo spacers. However, the thicker photo spacers have the problem of poor profiles.
In conclusion, since the thicker photo spacers have the above problem, the technical solution of increasing the cell gap by improving the thickness of the photo spacers is limited, and then the cell gap of the display device is difficult to enlarge.